Alphabet Soup
by InfamousHogwartsJaguar
Summary: E is for Eternity. At 6 years old, it made sense that the only reason Sasuke and Sakura would ever talk would be to argue about Toy Story and what Buzz Lightyear may or may not have said. R&R. New drabble for each letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Alpha

The Alphabet Soup Project: A short story or drabble for each letter of the Alphabet. I'll update every week. The overall story is MultiSaku, but each letter will be 1 person with Sakura. The summary changes with each letter. I really hope you guys enjoy, i think i'll have fun with this. Tell me if it's good, if it's crap, whatever works.

Summary: A is for Alpha. Who said that Naruto didn't have the balls to claim what was rightfully his?

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kisihimoto-san does. I truly wish he's give me Itachi and Diedara though.

* * *

**A is for Alpha**

**By: JacobB-AnimeLuv**

Naruto stretched and looked over his shoulder, his eyes taking in the view behind him. Gods, was it a view. Sakura Haruno. The one girl Naruto had been able to look at in a "more than friend's" way ever since he was 5. She was the reason he got a soccer scholarship to the prestigious Konoha High School. She was the reason he was deliberately pretending that he didn't know that Hinata liked him. He would do anything for her, and everyone who knew that he liked her (which was essentially everyone in school) would say that he truly had tried to give her everything he could. Unfortunately for him, she was dense when it came to navigating the waters of her romantic life.

Now, don't get me wrong, Sakura is an incredibly nice girl. She is considered to be one of the smartest people in her year, her grades occasionally topping Konoha's resident geniuses Shikamaru and Neji; however, when it came to the matter of boys, she was totally and utterly lost. Ironically, this was in part Naruto's fault, along with his best friend Sasuke. Even though they had gone away for the 2 years of 8th and 9th grade for a soccer oriented boarding school, they posted sentries of sorts to prevent Sakura from interacting with boys. They had been much too protective of her, and had stopped her from having a normal romantic life by scaring off any boy that wasn't them that wanted to hang around her.

The other part, the reason apart from Naruto and Sasuke about why she was terrible at picking up things concerning her romantic life was her dominant nature. She was an alpha-female, and not many boys in high school were willing to put up with that, hence her lack of experience. When she was younger, not many people had picked up on that, in fact, she was often bullied. The only person who had ever truly been able to see her dominatrix side had been Naruto. However, in the time that Naruto and Sasuke had been in boarding school, was the time that her crazy yet lovable neighbor Tsunade had taken her under her wing. After 2 years of learning to express her feelings and never stand back unless it was necessary, Sakura was a demon.

When Naruto came back, he was delighted of course to see that Sakura had finally learned to be able to express and stand up for herself, but he was a little disappointed. A small part of that disappointment had come because now he was yelled at more often since she wasn't afraid to show the more embarrassing sides of her personality, but for the most part, he had been disappointed because he felt that now everyone could see that little, more honest part of Sakura that he always considered _his_.

After he mulled over those thoughts and stopped stretching. To be honest, he hadn't finished stretching, but the stretches were growing more exaggerated as he was thinking deeper, and he could see the teacher was getting angry, so he had stopped. Normally, he wouldn't mind getting the teacher a little angry, but this was Ms. Mitarashi, and he didn't want the whole class to get punished because of his stretches. When Ms. Mitarashi had turned back to the board, he let himself doodle and get carried away with his thoughts.

As he was thinking, he realized that in recent months, after winter break had ended, Sakura had been acting a little strange around him. She had been making a conscious effort to not react as strongly to his mess ups as she usually did, she tended to blush if he hugged her too hard, she giggled at random times when there was a silence between them, and the weirdest thing of all was that he kept catching her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Naruto, who contrary to popular belief was usually very good at picking up things that were related to romance, was actually stumped when Sakura started behaving like this around him. The reason was because after displaying these obvious signs, she would go right back to behaving the way she normally did, and that was throwing off his game. He snuck a look over his shoulder again and saw her scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

Just as the bell was ringing, he received a note from Sakura. Her usually impeccable writing was messy, but he didn't care. He actually received a _note_ from the girl of his dreams. He opened it when there was no one in the class but him and a glaring Ms. Mitarashi.

In the middle of lunch period, everyone was interrupted by an announcement that came over the schools PA system. They heard and recognized Naruto's voice as it spilled through the system "Sakura? Sakura Haruno? In response to your note, I'd love to go out with you. I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8 okay?" Everyone was stunned into silence as they heard the sounds of a scuffle over the PA before they heard another teacher apologize. The cafeteria was still totally silent; everyone's gaze was riveted on Sakura. Hinata looked heartbroken, but accepting. Hinata looked up and even though there was sadness in her voice, she said "Hey Sakura, I don't think anyone can say that you're more of an alpha than Naruto. That was the equivalent of you wearing a sign that says 'Property of Naruto' huh?" with a small smile on her face.

Sakura looked at Hinata and simply nodded. Then she ran to the principal's office thinking she could just maybe get her new boyfriend out of trouble.

* * *

**A/N-- So, i essentially died in the last 4 months. I know i haven't had anything up. I hope this makes up for it. I think it'll be fun. Let me just explain my idea for "Alphabet Soup", i'll put up a new chapter every week. It's going to be 1 person and Sakura in each chapter. The overall thing is MultiSaku, and if you want particular pairings, they're going to be listed first thing. Every chapter will be a drabble or short story like this one. This will be under Romance and Sakura and rated T because those are the constants in this series of sorts. I'll try and be original. Last but not least, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I seriously love reviews. I'll write a lot faster with reviews, so don't just favorite or follow, please review as well if you do any of those things. I think i'm done. Please enjoy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Breaks

The Alphabet Soup Project: A short story or drabble for each letter of the Alphabet. I'll update every week. The overall story is MultiSaku, but each letter will be 1 person with Sakura. The summary changes with each letter. I really hope you guys enjoy, i think i'll have fun with this. Tell me if it's good, if it's crap, whatever works.

Summary: B is for Breaks. No one thought Sakura would be able to land a blow on someone like Itachi Uchiha. Boy, were they wrong.

Rating: T

Pairing: ItaSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kisihimoto-san does. I truly wish he'd give me Itachi and Diedara though.

* * *

**B is for Breaks**

**By: JacobB-AnimeLuv**

Sakura panted as she sprinted through the forest, her chakra making her faster as she tried to escape the person behind her. Suddenly, she felt the presence by her left side and immediately rolled to the right before she got back on her feet and bolted up a tree. Once she was in the branches she pushed herself even harder than she had before, jumping further in an effort to escape her pursuer. She was getting tired and she felt his chakra signature draw a little closer, but she consoled herself with the thought that they were now only about 1.5 kilometers away from Konoha and that in a bit, he'd be too close to the village to escape undetected. Even with her mental consolation, Sakura couldn't stop one thought. 'Why won't Itachi _freaking_ Uchiha just give the hell up and let me get back from a mission in peace!?'

Itachi sighed to himself before he sped up a little. The little pink haired kunoichi that was his brother's teammate was proving to be a little too bothersome to catch. Even though she had killed Sasori, he remembered that she was meant to be weak, and thus far, she was proving that she most certainly was _not_ weak. Pein had sent him to catch her because Akatsuki needed a medic nin. Even though it was an organization that was made of the most dangerous nin in the world, it didn't mean that its members were infallible, a fact that the kunoichi knew only too well.

He thought of the start of his pursuit; she felt his chakra signature before he was ready to reveal himself to her, recognized it, and had bolted instantaneously without looking at where he was. After that, as she ran, no matter what tricks he pulled, she refused to look into his eyes (or him at all in fact), and kept going. He soon realized that she couldn't use his greatest weapon on her and stuck to chasing her traditionally. As he hadn't done that in a while, he realized that this was almost entertaining, and played along. However, they were now getting a little too close to Konoha for comfort, and he decided to end their little game.

Itachi suddenly appeared in front of her and as she attempted to duck past him, he seized her wrist. Sakura instantly stopped moving. The hold he had on her was light, but she knew that if he exerted even a little more pressure than he already was, her wrist would be broken.

Itachi couldn't help the slightly approving feeling he got when she stopped moving. Most shinobi thought that the hold wasn't going to inflict damage because it was light, but she could tell. 'Yes, she's going to be a good medic for us' Itachi thought. He maneuvered her so that they were facing each other, never dropping the hold he had on her. Her other hand shot up in a fierce uppercut that would've definitely broken his neck or chin if he didn't stop it. As it already was, he heard a crack that indicated that she had at least fractured his arm badly. He still managed to grab her free wrist and replicate the hold he had on her other wrist.

Sakura looked up at him. There were only about 6 inches between their faces. He had her arms in holds that would incapacitate her. She knew if she tried any kicks just yet, he'd react in a way that would put her in an even worse position. Her inner squealed like a love sick school girl as Sakura realized that there was only one way to get out of her current situation.

Their lips met in a hurry. She leaned up fast, before he realized what she was doing, and in his shock, he didn't react. Sakura simply intensified their kiss in an attempt to get him to respond, and respond he did. When he started kissing her back, Sakura almost, _almost_ lost track of what she was meant to do. When he dropped her hands and moved them to encircle her waist slightly, and her hands were resting on his chest, she kicked.

Itachi was jarred into reality, by the sound (and the pain) of a bone cracking and he knew for sure that his right leg was broken. He was stunned. The kunoichi was cleverer than she seemed, he realized. He had fallen for her tactic because it was one that wasn't often used on him. When he looked up at her, he heard another crack, and his legs gave out under him.

The shocked expression that was on her face gave way to a triumphant one. Itachi saw that she was carefully avoiding looking anywhere but his face, as she started tying chakra restraining bonds around him. After he was tied up, she still avoided looking anywhere but his legs, and she slung him around her shoulders as slowly and carefully as she could.

Once the gates were in sight, Itachi spoke to her for the first time since he started chasing her. 'I was sent to capture you' he murmured softly. She looked him in the face for the first time and couldn't stop the smirk that slid onto her face as she answered him with a 'Oh, the irony'. Itachi then realized that the breaks he had gotten on his bones would heal a lot faster than his pride. But then a smirk slid onto his face when Sakura looked away and started motioning to the nin who were guarding the gate. He just realized that he would get to spend more time with the only woman who had truly defended herself against him.

* * *

**A/N-- So, i realize i said 1 post a week, but let me correct myself. I mean at _least_ one post a week. Let me just explain my idea for "Alphabet Soup", i'll put up at lease one new chapter every week. It's going to be 1 person and Sakura in each chapter. The overall thing is MultiSaku, and if you want particular pairings, they're going to be listed first thing. Every chapter will be a drabble or short story like this one. This will be under Romance and Sakura and rated T because those are the constants in this series of sorts. I'll try and be original. Last but not least, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I seriously love reviews. I'll write a lot faster with reviews, so don't just favorite or follow, please review as well if you do any of those things. I think i'm done. Please enjoy. :D**

**leave a review if you want a particular pairing or word for C. **


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Correspondence

The Alphabet Soup Project: A short story or drabble for each letter of the Alphabet. I'll update every week. The overall story is MultiSaku, but each letter will be 1 person with Sakura. The summary changes with each letter. I really hope you guys enjoy, i think i'll have fun with this. Tell me if it's good, if it's crap, whatever works.

Summary: Kakashi never expected that an overheard conversation about someone named Sakura and a dating site could get him into an ACTUAL relationship.

Rating: T

Pairing: KakaSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kisihimoto-san does. I truly wish he'd give me Itachi and Diedara though.

* * *

**C is for Correspondence**

**By: JacobB-AnimeLuv**

The silence at the table was the epitome of oppressive; it took the whole "dropping a pin" adage to the next level; the table was like a little bubble of silence in the crowded café. The one to break the silence was a beautiful blonde with long hair. 'Wait. I think I misheard you, did you just say that you _GOT AN ONLINE DATING PROFILE!?_' this yelled out statement was directed at the person seated across from her. 'Ino, shut the hell up! You don't have to yell it out so that everyone can hear!' was the harsh whisper Ino got in reply. The blonde, Ino, glared at the person opposite her, her supposed best friend in the whole world, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was blushing like mad, which made her pink hair and green eyes stand out even more than they usually did. Sakura, looking mortified continued to explain to Ino why exactly she made the profile. Once Ino understood that it was because Naruto forced her into it on a dare, the blonde visibly relaxed. 'Why exactly didn't you just beat Naruto up like you usually do though?' was the only question the blonde had for Sakura.

Sakura actually thought about the question for a while. She had started wondering the exact same thing whilst she was explaining her situation to Ino. 'I guess it's because I wanted to meet some new people' she muttered to Ino. Just then, both their heads jerked up at the sound of a chair scraping loudly behind their table. The both of them watched a svelte, yet masculine figure rise out of the chair and walk out the door. Sakura looked after the man as he walked out the door and wondered whether he overheard their conversation or not. She had the uncomfortable notion that he had.

Kakashi allowed himself to smirk once he left the little café. The table he was sitting behind had two attractive occupants, but he had preferred the one with the unusual pink hair coloring. He was a little glad she had an online profile, and that he overheard that her name was Sakura, so he knew that he had something to go on. This would be a new way to pursue someone he didn't know, and as his smirk turned into a small smile, he recalled that she had said that she wanted to meet someone new.

Entering her apartment, Sakura flopped down on the couch. She didn't want to go into her room, because that was where her laptop was, and once she got to her laptop, she knew that she'd want to check if anyone looked at her profile. After a few minutes of struggling with her conscious, she got up, went to her room and switched on her computer. Once the computer had finished booting up, she got on the internet and went to the local dating website she was a member of.

To her surprise, there were quite a few hits on her profile. She clicked on the button she knew would let her see the screen names of her potential suitors. _SpringtimeofYouth, Troublesomeclouds, DogsAreLife, IntenseArtistS _and _DarkAvenger. _A tiny frown marred her delicate features as she read the names. Either they were a little weird or just plain creepy. Just as she was about to log off, she got a tiny IM message. She looked first at the screen name and felt her face scrunch a little when she saw that it was _WhiteFang_. Then, she felt her face relax, after all, the name was the same as a famous book. She looked at the message in the IM box his ping had brought up. It just said hi. Sakura typed in a little hi back, and read the reply she got.

WhiteFang: Aren't you proud of me?

The message confused Sakura and she just wrote why and replied.

WhiteFang: I'm not just putting a hit on your profile; I'm actually chatting with you

The smile that spread across Sakura's face after reading what he sent was a little sudden, but she had to admit, most people didn't do that. She was smiling till she looked at the time. Then she swore. She wanted to talk to the WhiteFang person, but she was running late for her shift in the hospital. She keyed in something, shut the computer and sprinted out the door.

On the other side of town, Kakashi looked at the computer in surprise. He was a little surprised at the fact that she replied to his message at all, and he was also surprised that she ended the conversation so early. What really got him was that she actually told him that she'd be online after 10:00 and if he wanted to, he could come online then and talk to her. After he got over that, he decided that he'd stay up. It wasn't that big a deal anyways.

* * *

xXX One Month Later xXx

WhiteFang: If you'd just give me your skype name, we could talk instead of chat

Sakura.H: Yeah, I could. Or you could earn it

WhiteFang: And how would I do that?

Sakura.H: You could start by telling me how old you are

WhiteFang: No. Never. Try again

Sakura.H: Alright then, I'm just assuming you're either a prepubescent boy or girl that's been messing with me for the past 1 month or a 75+ year old grandpa that's been creeping on me.

WhiteFang: If that's what you're thinking then I guess I should tell you

Sakura.H: Yes, you really should

WhiteFang: So… you're 25. Add 14 years to that and that's how old I am.

Sakura.H: …

Whitefang: This is why I didn't want to tell you

Sakura.H: No, no! Thank god! I got carried away by that thought that you might be 80, and insane and all, so I'm really happy

WhiteFang:

xXX

* * *

After that conversation, it was like a dam broke, there was almost nothing that they didn't know about each other. They knew each other's names, ages, friends and secrets. In fact, the only one of them who didn't know everything was Sakura, and that was only about appearance, as she hadn't seen Kakashi yet. They got so close, they took to planning going out and meeting with friends around the times they arranged for each other to chat. Their lives slowly started shifting to include each other, and even through the computer, it as if they could feel each other's emotions.

The comfort and security that Sakura got from this was joined with the thrilling feeling of new love once she realized that they chatted almost every night and were regularly e-mailing each other for the past 5 months without her getting bored. She knew it was all through the computer, and that their correspondences were more than a little odd, but she also knew what she was feeling. Sakura was a lot of things, but she wasn't someone who would hide or deny her feelings, so she took a deep breath, went online and started their conversation.

* * *

xXx

Sakura.H: So, I think we should meet

WhiteFang: Shouldn't I be the one applying the pressure about this?

Sakura.H: Traditionally, you should. But I honestly, don't give about traditions

WhiteFang: Interesting

Sakura.H: Stop it! Okay, I think we should meet because I kinda really like you. As in, I think I just may love you a little

WhiteFang: Friday, Café de Sueños, 8:00 pm. don't be late

Sakura.H: Got it

xXx

* * *

After the conversation had ended, Sakura wondered whether it was a coincidence that they were going to meet at the place she first told Ino about the dating profile.

For Kakashi, the rest of the week couldn't go by fast enough. He was thrilled that he wasn't the one who had to confess first or to try and arrange the meeting. It wasn't that he didn't have the courage, but it just proved that she truly was interested in him. He had wondered whether the flirty subtext of their correspondences had been lost on Sakura.

Finally, it was Friday. Both of them were dressed in a way that showed that they had tried, but not too hard. They both showed up about 15 minutes earlier than they would have. In fact, Sakura was expecting Kakashi to walk in late because he was chronically late coming online when they had to chat. She was pleasantly surprised to see him walk in on time. She couldn't explain why or how exactly she knew the tall, masculine figure was Kakashi, but she did. He took in the silver hair that defied gravity, the covered face, and felt her heartbeat speed up. Once Kakashi spotted her and sat down opposite her, they looked in each other's eyes. Despite the fact that they didn't check if they were right in guessing who the other was, they immediately knew who the other was, and that their correspondences had paid off. It was time for real life to take over now.

* * *

**A/N-- So, i'm late with this week's chappie. Only by one day though, so i think i'm okay, but at least this means 2 stories this week! XD There will be at _least_ one post a week. Let me just explain my idea for "Alphabet Soup", i'll put up at lease one new chapter every week. It's going to be 1 person and Sakura in each chapter. The overall thing is MultiSaku, and if you want particular pairings, they're going to be listed first thing. Every chapter will be a drabble or short story like this one. This will be under Romance and Sakura and rated T because those are the constants in this series of sorts. I'll try and be original. Last but not least, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I seriously love reviews. I'll write a lot faster with reviews, so don't just favorite or follow, please review as well if you do any of those things. I think i'm done. Please enjoy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Daim

The Alphabet Soup Project: A short story or drabble for each letter of the Alphabet. I'll update every week. The overall story is MultiSaku, but each letter will be 1 person with Sakura. The summary changes with each letter. I really hope you guys enjoy, i think i'll have fun with this. Tell me if it's good, if it's crap, whatever works.

Summary: Neji had watched Sakura for years. He knew they would be perfect together, now all he had to do was convince her of that. He wondered if giving her Swedish chocolate would make it easier.

Rating: T

Pairing: NejiSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kisihimoto-san does. I truly wish he'd give me Itachi and Diedara though. Neji may or may not be OOC,but i don't think he is because well, most of it is thoughts, and anyways. The silly boy's in love!

* * *

**D is for Daim**

**By: JacobB-AnimeLuv**

_Neji gasped as he felt a lithe form slide over his body and settle on top of him. He opened his mouth and looked straight at the bright green eyes that he came to adore. Pink hair cascaded over the slim, feminine shoulders of a form he hoped to become VERY familiar with. The elfin features on her face were filled with happiness. He continued looking straight at her and murmured her name lowly. _

'_Sakura…'_

_She smiled down at him and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't intense. She was asking him for permission to keep kissing him in that strange, demanding way that was uniquely Sakura. The second he reciprocated the kiss, it got more passionate. His hands moved to grip at her hips as his hips started moving against hers lightly. She had taken off his shirt long ago without him noticing, and he was feeling a little too exposed. His hands moved to unbutton her shirt, as his mouth move from hers onto her collarbone. When his mouth slipped onto her sternum to give her a love bite, and the shirt was totally off, he started moving his head down t—_

Neji woke up with a gasp. He lifted up the blankets that covered him, looked under them and groaned. Oh yeah, he would need a cold shower this morning. The dream he had wasn't unusual for him, he had been having sexual dreams about Sakura for the past year. It was however, the first time that a dream had felt so real to him. Now, Neji didn't believe in signs or anything, but he did believe in destiny. He knew he was the man most suited to Sakura was him, even if she didn't. He had known her for the better part of the past 3 years and had had feelings for her for the past 2 and ½ years. He was putting off telling Sakura his feelings, not because he was scared, but because he was just uncertain as to whether or not he'd be rejected. Fear and fear of rejection were not the same thing. At least, not in this situation, because Neji didn't get scared.

Stepping into the shower and letting the cold water run over him, Neji decided to turn his thoughts from carnal to romantic. He knew he couldn't keep pushing of the confession, and today was as good a day as any to confess. Part of the reason that he wanted to confess today was the reality of the dream. He could swear that he almost _felt_ it, and that made him a lot more willing to go out on a limb.

Getting out of the shower after coming to his decision about confessing and after taking care of other _needs_, Neji decided he'd give Sakura something to go along with the confession. He knew he didn't have anything that was even remotely romantic in the dorm room (that was thankfully a single, after all, Neji loved his privacy), and he thought he'd wimp—I mean back out of confessing to Sakura if he took too much time going out and buying something. Pulling open his fridge to find breakfast he looked inside and felt a small genuine smile appear on his face.

'Thank you god.' Was all Neji could think in that moment. Inside the fridge was a box of Sakura's favorite chocolate, a chocolate called Daim. Daim was a Swedish chocolate that was much for sweet for his tastes, but Sakura liked them, so he tried to keep a stock of them in his fridge for whenever she came over. The smile turned into a small smirk because _damn it_, even though he didn't believe in signs, this was a clear sign that he was meant to tell Sakura today.

Neji walked out of the dorm with his expression almost totally blank, to his next class; in his hands hung a bag that contained the box of Daim. Once he was out of the dormitory building he turned and walked down the road towards his next class. As he was turning the corner on his block, he was a head of pink down the road. He knew that head. He quickly turned the other way, hoped she hadn't seen him and proceeded to stride off in the other direction. He knew he'd be a little late to class. This way was the long way.

Sakura was hurt. She spotted Neji turning the corner to walk down the street, but then he saw her and he walked the other way. She knew that he saw her because she felt his eyes fall on her… she also knew that he saw her because she was kind of looking out for him. Sakura looked down at her hands that had clenched into fists. Her hurt had turned into anger, and she knew she'd be heading over to the gym later to get rid of some intense anger. It really hadn't helped that he decided to avoid her the day she had made up her mind about telling him that she loved him.

Later that day, in the cafeteria, Neji was beating himself up. Not physically of course, but mentally. All he could think of was how he had automatically run away from Sakura when he saw her. Because that's all that had happened, he had _run away_ no amount of telling himself otherwise could change that fact. Neji had never, ever run away from anything before, and he was feeling incredibly ashamed with himself. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice as TenTen inched up to him until she attached her herself onto his arm. Neji looked down at her and frowned.

'Oh, come on Neji! I need you this one time. Lee claims he never gets jealous, and I just want to test that theory.' TenTen pleaded. Neji sighed, looked away and nodded. He immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and heard a high pitched giggle slip from TenTen's lips. In that same moment, he felt an intense glare on his back. He was willing to bet that the person who was glaring at him was Lee. TenTen started chattering endlessly, and occasionally moving from her hug to touch his face and other places. He was trying to tune her out so that he could focus on figuring out why he ran in the morning.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Sakura first saw Lee. Lee was looking straight ahead of him and _glaring_. Happy-go-lucky Lee who was all about youthful love was looking evil. Sakura shuddered a little and then followed his gaze. She was pretty sure there were flames all around her when she saw TenTen hanging all over Neji. _Not only had the bastard avoided her in the morning, he was now flirting with other girls?_ He was flirting with and ex no less! 'Just haul off and slug her, then kick _him_ in the nuts' the up to this point dormant, darker side of her personality offered. 'No' was all she could think. Her mind was rejecting everything now. Someone could ask her what the color of the sky was, and she'd simply say 'No'.

Without looking Neji, could just feel Sakura storm by him and TenTen. He knew it was her because of the particular way she stormed; it was fast, but not as dramatic as it could've been because there was always a little hurt that stifled her steps. His aura became so murderous so fast, TenTen flinched away. He looked around the cafeteria looking out for what could've hurt her, and then he looked down at himself. With TenTen. All Neji could think of in that moment was 'Shit'.

Neji ran out of the cafeteria towards Sakura's dorm building, the bag containing the Daim swinging wildly as he ran. Ino had told him before that Sakura was happy when he and TenTen broke up because she could have a chance, but he hadn't believed her. Now he did, and now he knew he didn't have anything to lose. She loved him back.

On her small single bed in the dorm room she shared with her best friend Ino, Sakura sat. She wasn't crying or anything, but she wasn't happy either. Sakura simply looked ahead of her thinking of how stupid it was that she loved Neji. 'Stupid boy' was what she was thinking when the door to their room was opened. She looked up at the person that burst into her room, and when she saw who it was, her expression changed from shocked to angry in about a second flat.

Neji used all his magic glare resistant Hyuuga power to not flinch at her harsh expression. He ignored the glare and made his way over to her bed. Without meaning to, Sakura made room for him so that he could sit down. As she watched his long lean form seat itself next to her on the bed, she knew she couldn't be mad at him for much longer. 'Damn me and my soft spots for the people I lov—like' she thought to herself. She was surprised to find a bag shoved into her hands. Looking down into the bag she stifled the urge to gasp and throw herself at him. She couldn't believe that Neji remembered that her favorite chocolate was Daim, or that he was giving her a whole box of it.

Neji smirked at the pleased expression on her face, but frowned lightly when he saw she was schooling her expression into the blank face she learned from him and that damn Uchiha. He exhaled and decided that it was now or never. 'Sakura, you know how strongly you feel about this ridiculous chocolate?' Neji asked Sakura. She shot him a nasty look before looking away. Completely (well, at least outwardly) unaffected, Neji continued serenely 'Once you said you loved it, yes?' before Sakura could say anything, he spoke again 'I feel the same way about you'. Sakura looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. 'Wait. Did you just say that you _love me_?' Neji simply looked away and nodded. Sakura felt a grin break across her face despite how angry she was with him before 'I kind of love you too… but I'm mildly disturbed. When you say you feel the same way about me as I do about Daim, did you also mean the 'you look good enough to eat' sentiment as well as the love?' Neji smirked deviously down at her. All he said in reply to that was 'Maybe'.

* * *

**A/N-- Let me just explain my idea for "Alphabet Soup", i'll put up at least one new chapter every week. It's going to be 1 person and Sakura in each chapter. The overall thing is MultiSaku, and if you want particular pairings, they're going to be listed first thing. Every chapter will be a drabble or short story like this one. This will be under Romance and Sakura and rated T because those are the constants in this series of sorts. I'll try and be original. Last but not least, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I seriously love reviews. I'll write a lot faster with reviews, so don't just favorite or follow, please review as well if you do any of those things. I think i'm done. Please enjoy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Eternity

The Alphabet Soup Project: A short story or drabble for each letter of the Alphabet. I'll update every week. The overall story is MultiSaku, but each letter will be 1 person with Sakura. The summary changes with each letter. I really hope you guys enjoy, i think i'll have fun with this. Tell me if it's good, if it's crap, whatever works.

Summary: At 6 years old, it made sense that the only reason Sasuke and Sakura would ever talk would be to argue about Toy Story and what Buzz Lightyear may or may not have said.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kisihimoto-san does. I truly wish he'd give me Itachi and Diedara though. Sasuke may or may not be OOC,but i don't think he is because well, he's really young and sweet at this point, nothing bad has happened just yet. I don't own anything from Toy Story either.

* * *

**E is for Eternity**

**By: JacobB-AnimeLuv**

"To eternity and beyond!" yelled a 6 year old Sakura. She was running around excitedly in the playground. Having just seen Toy Story, she couldn't wait to see if her toys came to life too. She was sure that her teddy would be her best friend if it could talk and move independently. Well, at least it would her best friend after Ino-chan,who had started talking to her a month ago. "To eternity and beyond" she yelled again as she started to climb onto the jungle gym. She frowned when she heard another voice yell down "That's not how it goes". Sakura glared up at the small figure of a _boy_ on top of the jungle gym.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"See you admit it!"

At this point, Sakura had reached the top of the jungle gym and could finally clearly see the face of the _boy_ that had argued with her and tricked her, _tricked her_ into agreeing with him. She sat down next to him and asked "What's your name? That wasn't very nice. And you're wrong, you know?" Sakura felt her frown deepen as the little boy turned around to face her fully. "It's Sasuke. And I'm right. You're wrong" Sasuke answered. Both of the children continued to glare at each other and take in each others appearance.

Sakura couldn't help but admire how pretty this Sasuke was. He had funny dark hair and such a pale, nice face. She sighed because it was a shame that he was a _boy_. If he wasn't, Sakura wouldn't mind knowing someone so pretty. He was almost as pretty as Ino-chan.

Sasuke stared at the girl in of him. She didn't need to ask her name to know who she was. This was Sakura, the girl that he had secretly been watching over for the past month or so. He didn't think he could get cooties from her because of how nice she seemed. She used to get teased a lot because of her pink hair and big forehead, but then she made friends with that annoying blond girl named Ino, and people stopped teasing her. Sasuke wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was happy none of the other boys teased her anymore; this meant that he was the only one that liked her. As in, _liked_ her, liked her. Even though they were arguing, he was happy they finally got to talk.

After having finished sizing each other up, Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but Sasuke quickly cut across her by whispering "To infinity and beyond." "What?" Sakura questioned. "That's how you say it" Sasuke said blandly.

Sakura was about to argue, but then it hit her. She remembered that Buzz Lightyear had indeed said "To infinity and beyond!" Hanging her head slightly, Sakura flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she got into a fight with such a pretty person, and was _wrong_. Because even though he was a _boy_, and boys were gross and mean, he was just too pretty. Sakura started to climb down the jungle gym hoping that Sasuke would take that as an apology; she felt a hand close over hers.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke inquired. "I'm sorry" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke couldn't help the grin that split across his tiny face. "I'll only accept your apology if you be my friend from now on. And you have to do something for me now!" Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded her head and smiled back at him, so Sasuke took that as affirmation of not only being friends, but the second part of his condition. Immediately he leaned in close and quickly pressed his lips against Sakura's. Pulling away after only a second or two, he quickly clambered down and ran out of the playground to where his big brother said he would be waiting.

Sakura flushed as she watched Sasuke run out of the playground. She was shocked. She knew Ino had been kissed before, and she knew boys did that to girls they thought were pretty and lik—Oh! Sakura's stunned expression morphed into a grin. Well, she supposed she could eventually like him back. He was rather pretty after all, and he knew what Buzz Lightyear had said.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so, so, so sorry this is uber late, i know. It's just that i had exams, moved countries, saw a world cup and had other stuff that kept me busy. This story is back, and i absolutely PROMISE to update every week. Also, i'm changing my pen name. It'll hopefully be **InfamousHogwartsJaguar **by next week. Let me just explain my idea for "Alphabet Soup", i'll put up at least one new chapter every week. It's going to be 1 person and Sakura in each chapter. The overall thing is MultiSaku, and if you want particular pairings, they're going to be listed first thing. Every chapter will be a drabble or short story like this one. This will be under Romance and Sakura and rated T because those are the constants in this series of sorts. I'll try and be original. Last but not least, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I seriously love reviews. I'll write a lot faster with reviews, so don't just favorite or follow, please review as well if you do any of those things. I think i'm done. Please enjoy. :D**


End file.
